Que los sueños duren mas que la noche
by Tuti.Cherry
Summary: "Diablos Camus. Como puedes ser tan desatento. Debes ser la única persona en este mundo que no recuerda... eres el único hombre que, al despertar, no recuerda nada de lo que ha soñado."


**22 Feb 2005**

Me quede leyendo anoche un cuento de Garcia Marquez y no pude dejar de escribir esto en cuanto la idea se me vino a la cabeza. Esta un poco ... raro, o sea ... la idea es extraña. Pero bueno, Garcia Marquez es extraño, asi que no podia salir nada normal después de inspirarme en él, cierto? Es un cuento muy lindo, muy raro y muy tierno, se los recomiendo.

Dedicaciones? Claro .. a **Lady** y **Scarlet (Abysmal_Blue)**, que esta noche estuvieron hablando conmigo y me dieron animos para escribir. Y claro, a** Hakuchou **(donde quiera que ande) mi queridisima alma gemela ...

Espero que les guste! Y gracias por leer!

* * *

><p><strong>Que los sueños duren mas que la noche <strong>

Es una pradera de nubes. Parece un cuadro celeste de Monet. Hay un ángel... Ese ángel se acerca. ¿Cuántas veces más te acercaras? ¿Cuántas veces más será necesario este escenario para que lo hagas? Una vez más. Como otras. Me has sonreído al pararte frente a mí.

No puedo más que morder mi labio inferior. No puedo enfrentarme a tu brutal inocencia comiéndote a besos. Y sabes que muero por hacerlo. Por eso te inclinas sobre mí para depositar un tierno beso en mi nariz. ¿Acaso ese es mi permiso? Me encanta arriesgarme contigo, así que devuelvo tu beso, ya no tan tierno, sobre tus labios.

Nos miramos a los ojos... una vez mas, como otras. ¿Cómo dejar de hacerlo? Es la única oportunidad que tengo para apreciarlos. Tus preciados zafiros, mis valiosos tesoros.

– Ojala los sueños duraran más que la noche, Milo. –

Te sonrío.

– Sabes que no lo recordaras. No tiene sentido soñar. –

– Lo siento. –

¿Como no perdonarte? Si cada vez que piensas en ello tu mirada se vuelve tan triste... se apaga... tus zafiros se opacan. Y yo grito por dentro, por ser tan desesperadamente incapaz de hacerte ver la realidad.

Y despierto. Una vez más. Como otras. Siempre despierto sabiendo que tú no lo recordaras. Tenemos esa conexión especial... y tú eres ignorante de ella.

Diablos Camus. Como puedes ser tan desatento. Debes ser la única persona en este mundo que no recuerda... eres el único hombre que, al despertar, no recuerda nada de lo que ha soñado. Pero yo se que es lo que atraviesa tu mente durante las noches, yo se que es aquello que invade tus pensamientos mientras duermes. Porque me lo dices cada mañana. "_Que los sueños duren mas que la noche"_.

La misma frase que repites en mis sueños Camus... y en los tuyos. Esa que repites cada mañana al entrar a mi templo como el único recuerdo de tu nocturno letargo.

Desesperante, que desperdicio. Que no veas la conexión que tenemos. Que no sepas cuan violentamente en tu interior me necesitas. Que no sepas que nos encontramos cada noche en nuestros sueños. Que no sepas que nos juramos amor eterno. Cada noche, todas las noches. Que no sepas cuánto te amo, y cuánto me amas. Porque simplemente, no recuerdas nada al despertar.

Y heme aquí. Una vez más, como otras. Abrazado solo por mis sabanas, surcado por las lágrimas, protegido por el manto de la luna. Desesperado, porque recuerdo. Y deseando con la misma desesperación que esta vez tú también lo hagas.

Y maldigo la unión que tenemos. Maldigo nuestra _especial conexión_. Te maldigo a ti, por idiota. Me maldigo a mí, por imbécil.

Lanzo un grito desesperado, en mi eterna búsqueda de desahogo. Y ahí esta ella, quien me envuelve en su templado manto, casi intentando consolarme. Siempre fiel a mi desdicha. Pero ni siquiera su plateado resplandor logra quitar el tremendo sentimiento que sofoca mi pecho.

Y me levanto de mi cama. Una vez más, como otras. Busco el exterior de mi templo, y ahí las encuentro, mis eternas anfitrionas. Como todas las noches, las estrellas me reciben en las escaleras de mi templo. Y heme aquí, contemplando _tu_ Templo.

Como eres aguador, que fácil te fue enamorarme.

Todo lo que necesitaste fue posar tus profundos océanos en mi, y dedicarme una penetrante y tan tuya mirada para desarmarme por completo. Me pregunto... ¿eres conciente de ese efecto? No lo creo, como no lo eres de tus sueños. Y en consecuencia, tampoco de los míos.

Sí, los míos. Sueño con tu boca, tus ojos, tus gestos... _tú_entero. ¿Y sabes qué es lo que mas me desespera? Que tú también lo sueñas y no lo sabes.

Dioses Camus, te maldigo. Te maldigo por ser tan endemoniadamente perfecto. Tan angelicalmente perfecto. Te maldigo porque es tan fácil perderse en ti. Te maldigo porque te amo.

Y llega la mañana, una vez mas como otras. La tranquilidad de los templos es casi palpable. Mas mi corazón grita. Porque sabe con la mañana llegas tu, para contarme sobre la extraña sensación que te deja la noche. Y la única pista de tu pesadumbre: "_Que los sueños duren mas que la noche_".

Y yo no me equivoco. Sin saber cómo y por qué pasa el tiempo, tú bajas. Altivo y elegante, como siempre. Y yo, eterno esclavo de tu monstruosa belleza, no hago más que contemplarte, más que esperarte.

Me dedicas tu matinal sonrisa, de esas que solo me dedicas a mí. Y yo no puedo más que devolverla, pensando en lo injusto y malvado que eres al torturarme así, y someterme al suplicio de la tentación de tomar es sonrisa en un beso.

Pero tengo mi venganza de todas las mañanas. Venganza que es mi única luz de esperanza, creer que recordaras algo, lo que siempre me lleva siempre a preguntarte:

– ¿Dormiste bien? –

– Sabes que no... –

Y es cierto, lo se. Pero no puedo dejar de preguntarlo. Es la necesidad ante mi eterna utopía, que esta vez sí recordarás nuestros sueños.

– Solo se que siempre deseo que los sueños duren mas que la noche antes de despertar. Pero mi deseo nunca se cumple, y despierto. –

Te sonrío, porque en el fondo me estoy burlando. Burlándome de que tú también sufras. Sí, definitivamente soy vengativo. Pero si yo voy a sufrir con tu testadurez, tú vas a sufrir también. Así no solo compartiremos nuestros sueños, sino también la eterna angustia del despertar.

Y mientras tú deseas saber que sueñas, yo desearé una vez más, y como otras, que mis sueños se hagan realidad.

**FIN**


End file.
